utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shinshakaijin
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |official_illustrator = ria |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 新社会人 |officialromajiname = Shinshakaijin |othernameinfo = |aka = Sinsyakajin (alt. romanization) |dateofbirth = April 30, 1984Date of Birth |age = 28 |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 1323554 |mylistID1 = 8224323 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co243598 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Ibi, Shuumai, Rishe }} Shinshakaijin (新社会人) is an , who starded covering songs in mid 2008 He has a lazy and relaxed sounding voice, which is a bit rough and has an airy or slightly breathy quality to it. He has also shown, that he can put much power into his voice, for example in his cover of "Kutabare PTA". He has a quite wide voice range which generally lies in the middle, and he is good at holding long notes. He covers songs from many different genres, and also covered a few parodies, while fitting his singing style to the song. His first cover was "Romans", which was from the anime Sugoi yo!! Masaru-san. It has over 27K views and over 200 MyLists on NND. His first hit solo cover was "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking), which has over 56K views and 1K MyLists as of June 2012. His most viewed cover is "Karakuri Pierrot" with about 404K views and 20K Mylists. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of TingerFive (ω5) # (Released on May 09, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # The Rainbow Orchestra (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Fukkireta" (2010.12.13) # "Bakemonogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (2010.12.24) # "Jubunairu Wo Korabo Shitemeta" feat. Shinshakaijin and Hakana (2010.12.27) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2011.01.10) # "Sakura No Ame" feat. Shinshakaijin, Hosaka, Senra, Keysuke (2011.02.24) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.03.27) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) (2011.04.30) # "Nico Poi!" feat. Shinshakaijin, Seriyu, YNG, YU, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Kouhey, non, Yoru, Erushi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2011.05.16) # "Utopia" (2011.06.18) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" (I Who Resemble You, You Who Resemble Me) feat. Shinshakaijin and Shuumai (2011.07.12) # "Pierrot A Capella" (2011.07.13) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.17) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, it's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Shinshakaijin and Rishe (2011.07.28) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no Prince-sama ED) feat. Shinshakaijin, Pokota, Beeeeige, Purikuma, amu, and recog (2011.08.12) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.07) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Shinshakaijin and Pochiyama (2011.09.22) # "Banana No Uta" (2011.11.13) # "Warp" (2011.12.23) # "Feel My Soul" (2011.12.29) # "Karappo" (Empty) (Yuzu song) (2012.02.05) # "Tabidachi no Hini (~The Day of Departure"~) " NicoCollab (2012.03.05) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (The Town Nearest to Spring) (2012.03.05) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin, and Soraru (2012.03.14) # "magnet" feat. Shinshakaijin and Inakamono (2012.04.14) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (1/3 of Pure Emotion) (Rurouni Kenshin ED) (2012.04.20) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) feat. Shinshakaijin and Shuumai) (2012.04.30) # "Niji" -Yuzuki Riyu Arrange- (2012.06.06) # "WA RO SHU" feat. Shinshakaijin, Gomashio, Otomen, Shoose, Zanto and Yurin (2012.07.01) # "Hashire" (fixed race) (2012.07.13) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" feat. Shinshakaijin and Rishe (2012.08.08) # "Ama no Jaku" -Piano ver.- (2012.08.13) # "Ama no Jaku" (2012.08.13) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Shinshakaijin and Ibi (2012.09.10) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (First Kiss) -R&B mix- feat. Shinshakaijin and K-ta (2012.09.28) # "100 Man Kai no 「I Love You」" ("I Love You" a Million Times) (2012.11.03) # "Sarishinohara" -acoustic ver.- (2012.12.02) # "Matryoshka" feat. Shinshakaijin and siren (2012.12.12) # "STEP TO YOU (2012.12.29) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2012.12.29) # "Karakuri Pierrot (Mechanical Pierrot) -Piano ver.- (2012.12.29) # "Honnou" (Instinct) (Ringo Sheena song) (2013.02.04) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Acoustic arrange- (2013.02.19) # "Hanataba" (Bouquet) (2013.04.08) }} Discograpy Gallery |SSJkutabarePTA.JPG|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Kutabare PTA" |Shinshakaijin Bye-bee Baby Sayounara.jpg|Shinshakaijin as seen in his cover of "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" Illust. by Hanapucha (はなぷち) |shinshakaijin wa ro shu.jpg|Shinshakaijin as seen in "WA RO SHU" }} TriviaTrivia * He is known to attach "あじゅじゅした♪" (Ajujushita, Lucky Star Reference) to his sentences. * He has a sweet tooth. * He likes SukuMizu (School Bathing Suits) and Magic Girls. * His name roughly translates to "new social person." * He proposed to his girlfriend on April 30, 2011 with his "Shinpakusuu #0822". They were married on November 3rd of the same year. To commemorate his first wedding anniversary he covered "100 Man Kai no 「I Love You」" ("I Love You" a Million Times). External links * Blog * Twitter * mixi Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:TingerFive (ω5) Category:Update NND links